Le cri des mouettes
by Aelidis
Summary: Participation au Défi Impossible du Poney Fringant. Les personnages et l'univers ont été créés par Tolkien. La première partie n'est pas de moi mais d'un autre petit Poney ! :) J'ai en revanche l'entière responsabilité du destin de Boromir après ledit passage.
Participation au Défi Impossible du Poney Fringant. Les personnages et l'univers ont été créés par Tolkien. La première partie n'est pas de moi mais d'un autre petit Poney ! :) J'ai en revanche l'entière responsabilité du destin de Boromir après ledit passage.

PREMIÈRE PARTIE

Lorsque la première flèche frappa Boromir, celui-ci avait déjà terrassé bon nombre d'ennemis. Leurs cadavres s'amoncelaient à ses pieds. Son attention toute portée vers la bataille et vers les Semi-Hommes qu'il tentait de protéger, il ne sentit pas la douleur lorsque le trait pénétra. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit les autres le frapper de plein fouet. Entraîné par l'adrénaline, le redoutable Gondorien continua son hécatombe et les corps se comptaient désormais par dizaines.  
Entendant Meriadoc crier, il se retourna. Le mouvement brusque lui causa un vertige et il ne put qu'observer les deux jeunes Hobbits se faire emmener. Impuissant.  
Un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux et dans un réflexe, il occit un dernier orc mais son épée se brisa, comme un symbole.  
La dernière flèche qui le frappa, il la sentit parfaitement, centimètre par centimètre. Elle le fit reculer contre un arbre qui n'empêcha pas sa chute et ce fut le noir.

Il pensa qu'il reprenait conscience alors qu'Aragorn était à son côté, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il ne se fût agi d'une hallucination due à ses souffrances et à la vie qui s'enfuyait. Dans le doute, Boromir fit tout son possible pour lui résumer l'urgence de la situation – Frodon, l'enlèvement des deux Semi-Hommes, le danger imminent que courait la Cité Blanche.  
La douleur qu'il ressentait à l'abdomen était terriblement intense. Cuisante. Puis elle s'éloigna et disparut alors qu'il perdait totalement connaissance.

Aragorn veilla sur lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Legolas et de Gimli. Leur tristesse fut grande mais le temps pressait après la disparition des différents Hobbits. L'immortel, trop peu habitué au trépas des humains, ne voulut le regarder. Gimli, plus pragmatique, rechercha une solution pour ne pas laisser Boromir au milieu des dépouilles et ne s'attarda pas sur celle de son camarade tombé au combat.

Tous trois décidèrent de porter Boromir vers l'Anduin afin de lui rendre un dernier hommage avant de reprendre leur route, sans trop savoir où elle les mènerait. Et lorsque enfin, il laissèrent l'embarcation funéraire, chargée de son funeste chargement mais également des armes, casques et boucliers des orcs que Boromir avait tués, partir dans le courant, ils se détournèrent.

Ce fut à cet instant que Boromir ouvrit les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration qui réveilla la douleur et il manqua s'évanouir de nouveau. Son pouls était faible, imperceptible, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Aragorn ne l'avait pas remarqué. En évitant tout effort, Boromir tenta d'analyser la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était incapable de bouger et respirer était pratiquement impossible. Il se vidait de son sang lentement mais sûrement. Le rugissement des chutes de Rauros qui se rapprochait ne laissait que peu de doutes quant à la destination qui l'attendait. Et d'après la fraîcheur dans son dos, il y avait très certainement une voie d'eau dans son embarcation. Cette sensation lui permit momentanément de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses souffrances et d'une main fébrile, il voulut s'emparer de son cor qu'il sentait posé sur son torse mais celui-ci était brisé, anéantissant tout espoir d'appeler qui que ce fût à l'aide.

Les yeux ouverts vers le ciel, il observa avec regret le ciel bleu du milieu de l'après-midi. Il aurait voulu vivre.

Et la barque amorça sa chute dans les terribles chutes de Rauros.

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

Soudain, une tache noire passa devant son champ de vision. Ses yeux commençaient-ils à le trahir ou avaient-ils réellement aperçu quelque chose, il ne pouvait le dire. Le ciel disparut tout entier lorsque la barque s'inclina dans sa chute.  
De nouvelles taches dansaient devant lui, d'une pureté éclatante cette fois-ci. Dans un ultime instant de lucidité, il se rappela la multitude de mouettes qui remontaient du delta du fleuve Anduin jusqu'aux chutes et au-delà, jusqu'à Tol Brandir où elles se plaisaient à tournoyer sans fin autour des rocs abrupts.  
Son souffle se fit soudain plus léger : il ne mourrait pas seul. Une légende lui revint. Il avait ouï dire qu'une femme jadis, avait été changée en mouette. Une légende bien saugrenue. Il serra les dents et se concentra pour ne pas perdre de vue la mouette la plus proche. Il lui importait de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas périr seul, pour avoir l'illusion qu'il pourrait s'envoler lui aussi et pourquoi pas, se métamorphoser en un être nouveau. Un être, une mouette peut-être, qui ne céderait plus jamais à l'orgueil, qui n'aurait plus à être le meilleur en toutes choses, mais qui pourrait étendre ses ailes et se laisser flotter en compagnie de ses amis.  
Son cor et son épée gondorienne, son essence physique même, n'étaient-ils pas brisés ? Ne pouvait-il pas se libérer de ces entraves sans endurer cette déchéance finale ?  
Cependant, la chute prit fin. Le choc projeta le cor dans l'eau frémissante, l'épée brisée coula à pic et Boromir sombra enfin dans les ténèbres.

Il fut happé hors du temps, ses pensées éteintes puis lentement ranimées. Il eut l'impression de parcourir des chemins étranges et sans fin et à mesure qu'il marchait, la lumière revenait.

Il s'éveilla enfin. Sa première pensée fut la réalisation pleine et entière de sa nudité. Puis il constata qu'il était en réalité allongé dans un lit au centre d'une petite pièce. Sa vue s'éclaircit plus nettement : un vieil homme au dos courbé remuait doucement le contenu d'une marmite. Lorsqu'il vit son invité conscient, il lui servit un bol de ragoût et lui narra l'étrange circonstance qui avait présidé à son arrivée. Le vénérable Suderon était le pêcheur le plus talentueux de son village côtier et devait beaucoup de son succès à son audace. Tous les matins, contre vents et marées, il menait sa frêle embarcation jusqu'au large.  
Un matin comme les autres, il avait entendu des cris de mouettes bien plus forts qu'à l'accoutumée. Levant la tête, il regarda de droite et de gauche, et même dans son filet de pêche, sans apercevoir le moindre volatile. Quelques minutes plus tard, un amas noir s'avança dans le lointain à grande vitesse. Le vieillard ne tarda pas à entrevoir la source inhabituelle de ce phénomène. Il s'agissait d'une belle barque de bois blanc, portée par de nombreuses mouettes tout aussi blanches.  
Les mouettes s'approchèrent du Suderon avec leur fardeau, descendirent malhabilement la barque jusqu'à l'eau et repartirent en hurlant de plus belle. Dans la barque, un guerrier blessé attendait qu'on lui porte secours.

À ce récit, Boromir ferma vivement les yeux et sentit son souffle lui manquer. Voyant sa réaction, le vieil homme le rassura sur l'état de ses blessures, qui guérissaient de semaine en semaine. Boromir apprit qu'il était soigné par le pêcheur et sa femme depuis deux mois et devrait probablement encore rester alité quelques semaines.

Durant ces semaines de convalescence, Boromir n'eut de cesse de s'interroger sur la suite à donner à ses multiples engagements: auprès de la Compagnie des Neuf Marcheurs dont il avait provoqué la dissolution, auprès de son Royaume qu'il avait sans nul doute condamné à la ruine, auprès de sa famille enfin à laquelle il manquait sans nul doute amèrement.  
Il ne savait quel parti prendre. Il se savait en territoire ennemi, dans une terre désolée. Le village de pêcheurs était l'un des seuls lieux habités à des kilomètres à la ronde et il n'avait nul moyen de rejoindre rapidement les champs de bataille. Son ardeur lui dictait de se remettre debout et en marche mais, plus le temps passait, plus cette fougue se trouvait tempérée par une quiétude nouvelle.

Le porteur de l'Anneau était hors d'atteinte. Frodo et ses amis refuseraient très certainement son aide au vu des circonstances de leur séparation. Il ignorait de plus leur emplacement actuel: avaient-ils tranché entre l'Est et l'Ouest ? Son désir premier était et avait toujours été de secourir son pays. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisait que la participation d'un seul homme dans cette guerre rassemblant des milliers d'âmes serait peu susceptible de faire pencher la balance. De telles personnes pouvaient exister. Frodo en était une.  
Aragorn également. Aragorn. La survie du Gondor dépendait de cet homme, l'héritier d'Isildur et non de lui, Boromir, fils aîné de l'Intendant Denethor. Lui qui avait toujours été choyé par son père avait été formé à « régner » en l'absence du roi. Toutefois, le retour du roi nécessiterait un autre type d'éducation. Saurait-il s'effacer devant un autre ?  
À ce stade de ses réflexions, ses pensées se tournaient chaque jour un peu plus vers Faramir. Son frère cadet avait souvent été brimé par leur père mais Boromir n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer la finesse de son esprit, la ferveur de sa loyauté, la bonté de son âme. Il en vint à décider qu'un tel homme serait bien meilleur intendant que lui-même, un bien meilleur serviteur du nouveau roi. Il en vint fermement à croire que la guerre serait gagnée sans lui, que le rôle qui lui avait été dévolu en cela était terminé et qu'il profitait à présent d'une seconde chance de mener une vie plus modeste.

Un soir, des pirates attaquèrent le village. On lui confia une épée avec laquelle il se battit bravement et qu'il conserva par la suite. Il aurait pu reprendre sa route, vers le sud, vers l'est, mener une vie d'errance et d'aventures propres à sa condition de guerrier. Mais le guerrier était mort. Il se battrait pour défendre les plus faibles mais la gloire et les hauts faits ne l'intéressaient plus.

Un an jour pour jour après son naufrage, il décida de construire sa propre habitation dans le village de pêcheurs et de demeurer auprès d'eux le reste de ses jours. Il aimait l'air vivifiant du large, les rires des enfants jouant parmi les vagues, le regard des anciens qui, depuis leurs bancs, suivait patiemment les allers et venues des bateaux de pêche. Il se satisfaisait d'une vie faite de joies simples quotidiennement renouvelées.  
Ni le souvenir de l'Anneau, ni le désir de pouvoir n'eurent plus aucune prise sur son âme.


End file.
